


if we wanted

by opheliasnettles



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare
Genre: Forests, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Tenderness, a little absurdist, just two bros chillin in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasnettles/pseuds/opheliasnettles
Summary: ORLANDO: I like you, Ganymede.ROSALIND: I like you, Orlando.ORLANDO: I think you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.
Relationships: Orlando de Boys/Rosalind
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	if we wanted

**Author's Note:**

> sup wrote this in 40 minutes, it’s 1 am, couldn’t tell you what this was if i wanted to, bon appetit
> 
> no trigger warnings i can think of but they mention sex a couple times

_ Enter Orlando and Rosalind for Ganymede, carrying blankets.  _

ORLANDO: Here is good. 

ROSALIND: Will we be too cold?

ORLANDO: Not together. 

ROSALIND: Ah. 

_ Rosalind lays out the blankets, some acting as padding over the ground and some as blankets.  _

ORLANDO: My mother used to say sleeping with someone was the closest form of intimacy. 

ROSALIND: Sleeping with someone?

ORLANDO: Not like that. 

ROSALIND: Ah. 

ORLANDO [ _ quickly _ ]: But we could, if you wanted.

_ A silence.  _

ROSALIND: You like boys?

ORLANDO: I like boys. 

_ Simultaneously, Rosalind leans into him, and Orlando reaches forward, gently nestling his nose into Rosalind’s hair and smelling deeply.  _

ORLANDO: I like you, Ganymede. 

ROSALIND: I like you, Orlando. 

ORLANDO: I think you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. 

ROSALIND: I think you’re the kindest man I know. 

ORLANDO: I think you have silky hair. 

ROSALIND: I think you have a tender heart. 

ORLANDO: I think you’re brilliant. 

ROSALIND: I think you’re gentle. 

ORLANDO: I think I love you. 

ROSALIND: I think I love you. 

_ Orlando starts to fumble for the buttons on Rosalind’s doublet. She laughs gently and pushes him away with love.  _

ROSALIND: Not right now.

ORLANDO: Okay. 

_ A pause.  _

ORLANDO: Could I kiss you, Ganymede?

ROSALIND: Please. 

_ They kiss.  _

ROSALIND: I may as well call you Jove. 

ORLANDO: If anything, you are Jove and I am Ganymede, your cup-bearer. 

ROSALIND: I am yours as long as you bid me. 

ORLANDO: We are mirrors. 

ROSALIND: Kiss me again. 

_ They kiss.  _

ORLANDO: Come to bed and watch the stars with me. 

ROSALIND: Will you tell me about them?

ORLANDO: I will tell you the story of every constellation until my voice goes hoarse. 

ROSALIND: I love you too. 

_ They go to sleep in the blanket bed. The forest is quiet to let them dream.  _


End file.
